Pokemon Journey! Chapter 2
by Hoshiz
Summary: Michael discovers a place called Defunct Pokemon, and adopts a Dwarf Chansey. NOTE: pokemon is a registered trademark of 4kids entertainment. All rights reserved.


The next day, I walked down to my kitchen, and sat down, my mother cooking breakfast at the stove. I always enjoyed a good pack of chicken Ramen noodles, for breakfast. I sat down, as she walked over with my food, on the ebony table.

"So Michael, have you found anyplace to adopt yet?"

"I guess so..."

"Really? How so soon?"

"Ehh, its this place on Turner Boulevard, it has abused and used Pokemon to adopt. Its name is Defunct Pokemon. It has exotic and common Pokemon."

"Adoption rates?"

"What does that matter?"

"Michael it does matter; your father and I are on a budget."

"We just won the lottery."

"I know, but if we spend it all at once, what's the point?"

"It didn't say, Mom. I'm guessing maybe $11.00 in fees. Can we go check it out?"

"If you really want to, I'll take you up. Finish your soup."

And, I did, and, it was good. My mom grabbed the keys to the Mercedes and we walked into the garage. There it was the hot pink convertible Mercedes. My mom loves to make herself young again. We got in, and started up the car. We turned on the radio. "This is DJ Chris in the morning! This day of June 11, 2006! What a fine day! We have the best hits toppin' the charts coming up in this hour, but first, the weather with Jerry Baker!...-"

"So where is this place? Turner Boulevard, you said?"

"Yes, mom."

We turned on to the thruway, and started off. A few minutes passed, and we turned onto Turner Boulevard. It was a city, or, we were in a city, rather. It had skyscrapers, window-shopping, the works. We saw one of the windows that stuck out of the others. There was moving behind the glass. Then, a red sign emerged, spelling "DEFUNCT POKEMON ADOPTION AND HOSPITAL". We parallel parked, and stepped out.

"Wow, Michael, this place is interesting.."

"Wow! Oh my god! Mom look at the little baby Jigglypuffs!" I pointed to the window, where the pink blobs where fussing over a bowl of feed. I walked in the door, a little DUH-DUH from the electronic doorbell rung. The place was HUGE. It was about 150'100', and housed hundreds of Pokemon! It was perfect. The ceilings where high, and the Pokemon in open glass boxes. Like the display, they were all sitting peacefully, or fussing.

"Welcome to Defunct Pokemon! How can I help you today?" An employee was standing next to me. She was a tall, skinny teenager, with short, blonde hair, and black framed glasses. She was wearing a white outfit with a green apron on, the nametag read MARY.

"Yes, I wanted to adopt a Pokemon?"

"Hmm.. Yes, okay! So, like, where you looking for one?"

Before I could say Chansey, my mom chimed "Anything you have that's up for adoption." My mom smiled at me, I smiled back. Maybe I would find something else.. The girl led us to the adoption center. She led us into a small, closed off office, and grabbed a stack of white papers.

"These are the ones currently up for adoption. The adoption fee is bidding; no set price. You bid on them. Here are the ones we have, in alphabetical order."

"Do you have any Chansey's?" I asked.

"Uh.. Yes, in fact.. But, its, well, little."

"Its a baby?"

"No, its, umm, well, come see for yourself." She led me out of the office, into the big space, and over to the back of the store. I got led to an area, secluded from the rest of the store. The sign above read DEFORMED. I got a little nervous, for what I was about to see. She led me to a cage. I couldn't believe it. There was a chansey, except, it stood 11 inches tall. I was shocked.

"This is our only Chansey. It isn't really deformed, but a rare species known as a Dwarf Chansey. Nobody's put in a bid, so if you want, the deformed are free. Its such a doll."

It was sleeping over in the corner.

"Male or female?" I asked.

"It's a female. It's just a Dwarf. It isn't sick, or deformed, it just has stunted growth, is all. It isn't named. We found it in North Carolina after a tornado hit the area. You can have her, if you want. Let me get her out for you." She picked up the little creature. It squeaked, and tried to get loose.

"She isn't used to humans. Not many want her." She put the little Chansey in my arms, and it looked up at me.

"Take her home.." She said.

"Please.."

"Mom?"

"Yes, that's fine..." I smiled down at the little soul, and it fell back asleep in my arms.

"What do I need to take care of it?"

"You need care pellets, and other accessories. We need to license it, and other things."

We walked into a small, secluded office.

"I just need your birthday and name!"

"Michael , July , 1993"

So we got back outside, my mom, putting the bag in the trunk. I sat down with my new Chansey, and buckled up. It slowly opened its gentle eyes, revealing two soft blue irises of wonder.


End file.
